Just Friends
by SwayingTrees
Summary: Hello! This is my first Fanfiction if you don’t count me helping my friends, I hope you enjoy! This is a Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, mostly Marichat, but there will be Ladynoir and Adrienette. There may be Ladrien, but this is only the beginning so how would I know. There’s a twist though; It’s a soulmate AU! I’ll Explain in the intro (first chapter)


**Okay, so I'm going to try and change the POVs as frequently as possible, I'll have the POV in the beginning of each chapter, if it changes in the middle of the chapter, you will know. This chapter deals with a bit of a sensitive topic, so this also has a trigger warning. Also, a lot of the ideas I have on here are from either headcanons I have seen on tumblr, or comics that I have seen online.****I don't own anything from Miraculous Ladybug, unless Thomas Astruc would like to give me some rights. Enjoy!****\--**

_Adrien/Chat Noir_

"Just talk to her kid!" Plagg yelled in my ear as I paced around the room.

Tomorrow's Marionette's 15th birthday, when she can start trying to communicate with her soulmate through drawings on her skin, and I want to talk to her about it, as a friend, but she won't talk to me and clearly doesn't like me, so how am I supposed to talk to her?

"That's the problem, Plagg, I can't talk to her, she hates me! She can't even get a complete sentence out while talking to me!"

I heard Plagg whisper something under his breath, but I couldn't quite understand what it was.

Plagg sighed, "Listen kid, she can't get a complete sentence out in front of _you_, but you know who she _can_ get a complete sentence out in front of?"

I pondered it for a minute. Alya? Well yeah, but she would tell her I asked. Nino? She talks to him, but it would be weird coming from him, I mean he's dating her best friend.

Plagg sighed again, "Geez you _are_ dense, I'll let you think, but why do you want to know about her soulmate communication thingy? Do you _like_, her?" Plagg teased.

"Marionette?" I laughed, " Plagg, she's just a friend, my heart still belongs to Ladybug, besides, she clearly doesn't like me like that,"

Plagg gave me a pitiful look and then the answer to Plagg's question came to me. Marionette can't talk to _Adrien_, but she can talk to _Chat Noir_!

Plagg must have seen the light bulb turn on in my head because he gave me an expecting look.

"Plagg, claws out!"

I jumped across the rooftops, eager to get to Mari's house. I felt the wind flowing on my face, giving me the taste of freedom that I was craving for most of my life. It feels like flying. I pictured my lady next to me as I jumped across the rooftops, thinking of us fighting akumas, giving it all we got. Her, and her beautiful blue eyes and dark Raven hair…

I got so caught-up in my thoughts that I almost passed Marionette's house.

I landed on her balcony and knocked on her trap door. After hearing a few things rustling around, the trap door opened. Mari stayed there for a minute her eyes on me when she suddenly got a confused look on her face.

"Hey, Kitty," Marionette's bluebell eyes stared up at me with curiosity, a light blush on her face, she was in her pajamas. The spaghetti strap from her tank-top was falling a little from her shoulder and her dark raven hair was falling from its pigtails, she was hiding her arm behind her back, "What are you doing here?"

"Why hello _purr_inces, I was just stopping by because I heard it was some special lady's birthday is tomorrow," She rolled her eyes at the nickname as I wore my smirk.

"Really? Is it Ladybug's birthday tomorrow?" She plastered a fake thinking face on and tapped her chin mockingly, I shook my head.

"Nuh-uh princess, it's your birthday, and I'm here to celebrate," She gave me another confused look with a small smile.

"Why today and not tomorrow?"

"I couldn't wait," I winked at her and she poked my nose with blush dusted cheeks.

"C'mon in Kitty, I don't want you to get cold."

She moved down from the trap door and let me in.

"What were you doing before I got here?" Those rustling noises _were_ pretty strange, wonder what it was.

_Marionette/Ladybug_

**30 minutes earlier**

"Mari, your birthday's tomorrow, you won't be able to communicate with your soulmate until then!" Tikki tried convincing me to stop but I wasn't planning on it. I took out more of my art supplies and continued painting on my arm.

"Yeah, but Tikki, when I can communicate with them, I want to be able to know who they are, so I'll see this on their arm and then I'll know," I said, more focused on my arm then making sense to her.

"But isn't the fun of it supposed to be in finding your soulmate, and getting to know them _before_ you know their name?"

"Yeah, but I want to know _now_," I whined like a child.

"Marionette," Tikki sighed, "You can do what you want, but that doesn't mean I approve of it!" She gave me a stern look and crossed her arms.

"I'll wash it off in a bit, but I want to finish it now," At this point I had a nice sunset on my arm, I was thinking of painting a silhouette of Chat Noir and me, or Ladybug, looking out at the sunset on a building and observing Paris. I already finished the sunset so the silhouette should be a piece of cake!

"Okay, that means no falling asleep before that, okay Mari?" Now she looked concerned, she really wanted me to enjoy this.

I smiled, "Okay Tikki, I promise, as long as you help me stay awake!" We both giggled as she hugged my cheek. I went back to work in my arm, starting the silhouette of Chat, keeping a picture of him pulled up so I can copy it. I kept my paint brushes and paint spread out all over my desk, not caring if I make a mess.

_It's not like anyone is coming in, mom and dad both fell asleep hours ago,_ I thought.

Right as I finished that thought I heard a knock at my trap door. Tikki and I shared a panicked look and she helped me gather all my paint brushes and put my paints away. Tikki hid and I closed the tab that had the picture of Chat. I opened the trap door with one hand while the other stayed behind my back.

Once it opened, I saw bright green eyes staring back at me. Chat had his usually messy blond hair covering part of his face while a small smirk danced on his lips. _What is he doing here? _

"Hey, Kitty," He was silent for a bit, clearly not paying attention to what I said, I'm not even sure if he heard me, "What are you doing here?"

"Why hello _purr_inces, I was just stopping by because I heard it was some special lady's birthday tomorrow," I rolled my eyes at the nickname as he wore another smirk.

"Really? Is it Ladybug's birthday tomorrow?" I said, clearly sarcastic with a fake thinking face on tapping my chin mockingly, he shook his head, his hair getting even messier.

"Nuh-uh princess, it's your birthday, and I'm here to celebrate," I was grateful he cared but why is he here tonight and not tomorrow?

"Why today and not tomorrow?" I decided to voice my thoughts.

"I couldn't wait," He winked at me and I poked his nose, trying to distract him from my face heating up.

"C'mon in Kitty, I don't want you to get cold." I said, trying to change the topic.

I moved down from the trap door and let him in.

"What were you doing before I got here?"

**Present time**

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I heard rustling noises from inside your room while I was waiting for you to open the trap door,"

"_Ohhhhh, that?_ Pfft, it was no- nothing! Nothing at all!" I said nervously. Chat looked at me with squinting eyes and then glanced down at my arm, his eyes widening.

_Adrien/Chat Noir_

I squinted at Mari. That clearly wasn't true. I started looking around for any clues, and then I noticed it. She's hiding her arm behind her back.

"Marionette, what's on your arm?" I asked sternly, I've heard if people who do this, but I would never suspect her of doing something like that.

She moved her arm further behind her back, "N-nothing!"

_Please tell me Mari, I don't want my thoughts to be true!_ I begged in my mind.

"Mari," I said more calmly this time, "You know I care about you right, you can tell me," She needs to know that someone is here for her.

She looked at me with a confused expression, "O-okay, what does that have to do with my arm?"

"Mari, can I please see your arm, this is serious," She still had a confused expression but slowly and reluctantly showed me her arm. I let out a breath of relief when I saw that it was just a drawing, well more-so a painting.

"I-I didn't want you to see it because it's kind or embarrassing, and-" I took her into a bear hug, squeezing as tight as I could, cutting her off.

"I- I thought you were hurting yourself…" I whispered into her ear.

"What?! Why would I do that?" She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I-I don't know," I said avoiding eye contact, "I thought, maybe Chloe got to you, or-or Alya and you got into a fight, or the boy you like didn't like you back, or-or maybe I did something," She sighed when I said the one about the boy and hugged me tighter when I finished completely. We stayed like that for awhile, I breathed in her scent. She smelled good, like flowers. She smelled a bit like my mother to be honest. It was comforting. We both started to relax into the hug. She was the first one to break it. I looked at her face and saw that there were tear streaks on it.

"Princess, what's the matter, why were you crying?" I asked, slowly reaching out and wiping a fresh tear from her eye. She didn't pull away so I left my hand there, careful not to get my claws in her eyes.

"Well, some of the stuff you said _was_ true, but I would never hurt myself over it, Chat. And, when you said one of the things, it made me think, that's all," She sniffled, resting her face in my hand.

"_That's all?_ Princess, if it was enough to make you cry, I want to hear about it." I said with a small smile, I gave her a look that could've made her know I was Adrien.

"There is a boy, Chat, but he'll never like me the way I like him, heck, I love him." I felt a piece of myself break. _That's weird_, I thought, _I think of Mari as a friend, why did it hurt when she said? I must be sad for her, yeah, thats it._

"Can I ask who, Princess? It might make it easier to talk about." I smiled at her reassuringly. She looked down, fiddling with her fingers.

"A- Adrien, Adrien A- Agreste." I was in shock. My heart was fluttering like crazy, but why? _I only like Mari as a friend, right? My heart belongs to my lady, right?_

"You only like him because he looks pretty and he's rich, right? He's not even cool if you get rid of that stuff," I said with a bit of a sad expression. _I thought she was only one of my fans…_ She looked at me with an offended look on her face.

"What! Of course not! Adrien is one of the kindest, funniest, nicest, smartest, sweetest, and most caring people I have ever met! He cares about others and would do anything for his friends! I would trust him with my _life_. Heck, he even got upset when _Chloe_ left, and Chloe is despicable. I don't know how someone could say such things about him." She ended with a huff, her face turning as red a Nathaniel's hair, maybe even darker. Her eyes went wide as she looked at me.

I chuckled, my face getting a little red as well.

"You really like him, huh?" She looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Chat, please don't tell anyone, it would be a _disaster_ if he found out I liked him!"

"Why?" _He already knows_, I thought.

"I don't want him to think I'm weird, or a stalker, or one of his crazed fans,"

"He doesn't Princess, I can promise you that," I said to her with a sweet smile.

"How?" She asked me with wide eyes.

"How what?"

"How can you promise me that?"

"Princess, you have to trust me, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay,"

"Now, " I said clapping my hands together, "Let's move away for the sappy stuff and do some fun birthday stuff, also, I want to see that painting on your arm Princess!" I said, reaching out to her arm. She giggled, pulling away.

"No way Kitty, I need to wash this off!" She ran over to her sink and wiped off her artwork. I watched silently, thinking about what had just happened. Once she was finished, she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Let's get to celebrating!" I said to her as she grabbed her laptop looking for some movies. When she first turned it on, I saw a picture of me, Chat Noir, _wonder if that had to do with her painting._

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Hope it was enjoyable, sorry it took so long to update, I was in a tough spot, still kinda am, but hopefully Ill be able to update more often. Please stay tuned for more chapters, I an working in the second chapter now, stay awesome!****~Swaying Trees**


End file.
